In a conventional semiconductor chip, the presence of dummy features often has a detrimental impact on the operation of an inductor of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, there is a need for a structure for the dummy features and the inductor (and a method for forming the same) in which the detrimental impact of the dummy features on the operation of the inductor is minimized.